Dushnikh Yal
It is located in The Reach, southeast of Markarth. Chief Burguk leads Dushnikh Yal and teaches Master-level One-Handed. Description Inside the stronghold is the Dushnikh Mine. The Orcs own and work the mine, which mainly produces Orichalcum and Iron Ore. The settlement contains Burguk's Longhouse with beds and living space, and a has a big cellar reached from the Longhouse. The cellar contains an Alchemy Lab and lots of Alchemy Ingredients, and a Food storage space with many Potatoes and different kinds of Meat. One of the five unique captured critters, Dragonfly in a Jar and a Heavy Armor Skill Book Orsinium and the Orcs are also here. Facilities *Smelter *Forge *Workbench *Grindstones *Tanning Rack *Alchemy Lab *Dragon Hatchery Methods of Gaining Access *When the Stronghold is approached for the first time, unless the Dragonborn is an Orc, a guard will prevent entry, saying that this place is exclusively for Orcs and outsiders will not be permitted inside. However, if the guard is asked how he/she can be persuaded to permit access, he/she will ask that the Forgemaster's Fingers be returned. Return with The Forgemaster's Fingers to be permitted to enter the stronghold. Give The Forgemaster's Fingers to Chief Burguk to be named Blood-kin of the Orcs and be offered Master-level training in One-Handed. *Complete Ghorza's quest to retrieve The Last Scabbard of Akrash in Markarth and she'll send word to all the orc strongholds that the player is trustworthy. *At Shor's Stone, a small mining town near Riften, there is a quest to clear the mine of Frostbite Spiders. Once this task has been completed, speak to Grogmar gro-Burzag, (an orc resident of the town). He will give thanks for the help and say that the Dragonborn is welcome at the Orc Strongholds. This opens a new line of dialogue: if asked about any "nearby Orc Strongholds", he will point out one. *At Left Hand Mine, a short distance South-East of Markarth, speak to Pavo Attius and then clear Kolskeggr Mine of the Forsworn. Then speak to Pavo Attius again, and then to Gat gro-Shargarkh, who thanks the player and assures welcome to the Orc Strongholds, and points out one. *If Ainethach is helped to convince the mercenaries to leave his mine on one's first visit to Karthwasten, Lash gra-Dushnikh will send word to the Orc Strongholds giving access. *If the Dawnguard is joined Durak will send word to the strongholds after A New Order is completed. Characters Dushnikh Yal *Chief Burguk - Leader - Master One-Handed Trainer *Arob *Gharol - Blacksmith - Expert Heavy Armor Trainer *Ghorbash the Iron Hand - Follower and Candidate for Marriage *Murbul - Apothecary *Nagrub *Shel *Umurn Dushnikh Mine *Mahk *Ghak *Oglub *Dulug Notable Loot * Burguk's Longhouse **Two chests with random loot **Ebony Gauntlets **Glass Gauntlets. *Cellar found inside Burguk's Longhouse **Captured critter - Dragonfly in a Jar **Heavy Armor Skill Book - Orsinium and the Orcs **One locked chest under the stairs **Apothecary's Satchel *Exterior **Apprentice locked chest Trivia *The Forgemaster's Fingers is part of the Radiant Quest system and can appear in other locations. Bugs * When brawling with the chief, he may run off to a different part of the camp, when he is caught up with, it will be a normal fight and he will use weapons. No one else will interfere and he may be killed during the brawl. If he is killed, the other orcs will act as if they do not know how he was killed, will not turn hostile, and no bounty will be earned. * The Alchemy Lab in the cellar may be invisible, but still usable. * Entering Burguk's Longhouse may cause the game to crash repeatedly. Appearances * de:Dushnikh Yal ru:Душник-Йал Category:Skyrim: Orc Strongholds Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations